maledictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra
Demon worshippers, diabolists, and traitors - the Umbra are all these things and more. They represent the darkest side of vampires and provide a mirror which reflects our darkest desires. They live a life of secrecy, forever hiding from vampiric society. Even among vampires, the Umbra bears a reputation for treachery. This reputation is well earned. Once upon a time, the Umbra was a clan of witches (Necromancers) who, hungering for immortal life, extracted the secrets of vampirism from unwilling vampires and the use of dark magic. Such vile deeds earned the Umbra a sinister reputation; even today, certain vampire Bloodlines would love nothing better than to destroy the entire Umbra line. Pure, unremitting evil is rare, and so are the Umbra. They are not by any means stupid. They tempt others to let their dark side free. To just give in, after all it’s so much easier. Umbra are rare, they exist to try to corrupt vampires and it is the only Bloodline who is known to feed on vampire blood. Organization The Umbra aren’t just outcasts among vampires - they are actively and swiftly hunted wherever they are found but killing an Umbra seems almost impossible. The Umbra have no interest in the aims or ideals of the various bloodlines, for that matter, but they are very interested in using others for power. They work as a coven, with a high priest and its followers and they are always in a group of 3 or more. You will never see a single Umbra. Very little is known about their organization because very little is known about the Umbra as a whole. What it is known is that their Church hierarchy consists on the following: *The Authority - Leaders of the The Creperum. There are 3 members of The Authority. *Clerics - Members of the Umbra and The Crepurum. Distinguishing Abilities And Characteristics They are known for their death magic and their powers of necromancy. The Umbra are uncomfortable in the presence of all religious symbols, just like vampires in Hollywood movies. Instead of fangs all of their teeth are sharp, pointed, and retractable. They extend from their gums over their human teeth. They also possess darkened and narrowed eyes that give them a ghoulish appearance when they are on the hunt. They cannot be seen in mirrors, bodies of water, reflective windows, polished metals, photographs and security cameras, etc. This curious anomaly even extends to the clothes they wear and objects they carry. Additionally, due to their penchant for darkness, Umbra take an extra level of damage from sunlight. Siring is often difficult because not all mortals survive the transformation. Umbra’s are the only vampires who require to be buried alive prior to being reborn and they are the only vampires who explode in a mass of blood when killed. Furthermore, the Umbra is the only Bloodline who doesn’t have a member to represent them inside the Kindred because they are not considered a pure bloodline. Umbra are not sustained by human blood but this does not stop them from feeding from humans. Vampire blood is more sustainable, granting them more power. One of the most disturbing aspects of this bloodline is their way of communicating. Umbra possess their own language that consists of whispers with a tongue clicking sound. Because of their nature, Umbra can also perform dark magic and possess the abilities of a Necromancer which is the very thing that makes them so dangerous and should be eliminated at all cost. Siring Umbra do not sire like a normal vampire would for their transformation is done through a blood ritual. They never sire outside their own coven and they never do it without the consent of the coven leader. The transformation is specially painful as the body of the witch twists as it dies in order to create a creature that is similar to that of a vampire. Media